


Autumn Leaves

by projectsuvi



Category: Half Life, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Its fall themed fluff!, M/M, Tommy likes dressing vintage, and admiring gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectsuvi/pseuds/projectsuvi
Summary: “Tommy, you’re staring,” Gordon says with a chuckle, and god if he keeps looking at him like that Tommy thinks he might melt. “Do I have something on my face?”“No, I just think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen,” Tommy replies without missing a beat.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Autumn Leaves

It’s a cooler day, but beautiful nonetheless. The sun shines through the trees, painting dazzling shadows on the pavement. The breeze is nice, and it ruffles the skirt of Tommy’s dress and crinoline. He’s walking arm in arm with his boyfriend, and everything feels so positively wonderful he could burst. His saddle shoes make a satisfying click on the concrete, contrasting with Gordon’s heavy steps. 

Gordon looks absolutely enchanting today, and Tommy can’t quite place why. He’s just in his normal work clothes, a simple cowl neck sweater and slacks. Maybe it’s that his hair is down, falling in a curly chestnut cascade down his shoulders, and he’s wearing those horn rim glasses that Tommy loves so much. Or maybe it’s the twinkle in his green eyes, the life in his steps, that makes Tommy want to do nothing but kiss him like the picture of the sailor and the nurse. 

“Tommy, you’re staring,” Gordon says with a chuckle, and god if he keeps looking at him like that Tommy thinks he might melt. “Do I have something on my face?” 

“No, I just think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen,” Tommy replies without missing a beat. 

Gordon blinks, surprised, and Tommy can practically watch the tips of his ears turn red. They’ve been together for so long, and Gordon still blushes at the slightest compliment. It’s endearing, and one of the many reasons Tommy loves him. 

Gordon laughs, wrapping his arm around Tommy’s waist. It sends Tommy’s heart fluttering. “Tommy, you’re something.” 

Tommy wishes he could freeze this moment. Take a picture, immortalize it forever. Nothing lasts forever, but he’s confident to make this last. 

Nothing can beat autumn breezes and sun kissed cheeks, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Another self indulgent drabble! I was thinking about fall, and listening to 40s music...so this happened. 
> 
> Come yell at me about Freelatta or Orangesoda on tumblr, @projectsuvi! 
> 
> Once again, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
